Dangan Ronpa School Of Despair and Hope
by MayoMace3
Summary: Monokuma is fed up with all his former students finding hope. So this time he will choose more students that will definitely turn to Despair. Join these 16 lucky ultimates as they live in Hope Peak's Academy: the Academy for despair and hope! Who will live and who will die? (Students left: 15/16)
1. Chapter 1

Monokuma watched in hatred as that pesky Neo World Program messed with his latest students. Monokuma was rather angry with his former students messing up his plans. However, the black and white bear didn't feel that much of a loss to them, he could always find new students. In fact they would be even better, Monokuma would of course have to decided whether to set it up back in Hope's Peak Academy or Jabberwock Island. Monokuma thought over his actions and choices suddenly he started up his chain of laughter, grinning maliciously.

"Upupupu~ Let the search begin!"

* * *

Hi there I'm MayoMace3 and I decided to do a SYOC story with Dangan Ronpa~ Why just because I feel like testing the waters of writing other's characters! So I shall accept 15 character entries! (I shall include my own character to make things go by faster~) and please fill out the form below to enter. I will do first come first serve so be prepared! Also this is important: I will choose 1 student to be the Ultimate Lucky Student so if you send in a character, they may be the Ultimate Lucky!

Name:

Gender:

Age (16 - 17 is preferable~):

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Super High School Level:

Background:

Clothing (Normal Outfit, Swim wear, Sleep wear.)

Extra Accessories:

Murderer or Victim:

Execution (If found Guilty):

Any comments or extras:

I hope I get some really awesome ones~ I would appreciate it a lot! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, I'm glad so many people have sent oc's~ So here they are so far, these are the ones that had the form attached~ Please keep supporting~ Thank you everyone!

1) Maiko Kasayu

2) Beatrice Oppedisano

3) Taro Tateyama

4) Dendo Heikin

5) Rem Nekohozaru

6) Nathan Blek

7) Jay Yuri

8) Shiki Kusanami

9) Felix Esperanza

10) Ran Kasumi

11) Kataha Zao

12) Teko Adina

13) Koyume Yasumuto

14) Shira Shinigeki

15) Miles

16) Emilee Robertson

And that's our full cast! I want to thank everybody for sending in their characters! I loved each and everyone of them and I think we are going to have a blast!


	3. Introductions

This is the first chapter, and this is in Ran Kasumi's POV since I random generated it so maybe she'll live? Who knows?

* * *

**Ran Kasumi SHSL Psycopath**

Ran stood in front of the large school, her cold yellow eyes staring the building down. Ran had the sickening feeling that she should have turned around, but she knew that she would get hated on by her peers. Ran stepped past the steel gates and walked into the entrance, she noted how clean and well prepped the school looked, until she felt her body get heavy. Ran gripped her head and walked towards the door. Ran felt extremely light-headed as she fell down onto the floor.

Ran awoke with a groan in a strange room. Ran gazed around, noting the steel plates and bolts rather quickly. The ravenette noticed a sheet of paper saying that she should head to the gym as soon as she awoke. Ran curiously stared at the letter before walking out of the room and towards the Gym. The hallways were dark and most of the areas were blocked by more gates and steel plates. Ran took her time walking to the gym, mentally checking each detail off in her mind. Despite never being in the school, it was rather easy to find the gym, the screams and general loudness causing her slight annoyance. Ran placed her hand on the door shoving it hard, everyone in the room now stared at her.

"Oh great another piece of trash!~" A girl with long brown hair stated, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Quiet down!" Another girl hissed a book appearing at random in her hand. She hit the brunette shutting her up immediately, rubbing her head in pain.

"It appears everyone is here now. Should we introduce ourselves now?" Another boy with red hair asked, smiling happily.

"Quiet so. Now tell us your name?" A boy with a bright orange scarf and a paintbrush pointed towards Ran, said girl blinking in shock.

"I'm Ran Kasumi ...Ultimate Psychopath..." At this statement some of the 'students' moved back slightly.

The boy with the orange scarf nodded, and coughed.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Kasumi I am Rem Nekohozaru, Ultimate Sculpture."

**Rem Nekohozaru SHSL Sculpture**

Rem adjusted his gloves, and put his brush back in his mouth. "Oh Oh The Amazing Adina shall go next." A rather short girl jumped out, her cape moving wildly. "I am The Amazing Teko Adina, here with all my new friends!"

**Teko Adina SHSL Magician**

The same girl from earlier brought out a book and hit Teko over the head with it. "Hush! With all this yelling you are bound to make someone go deaf." Teko rubbed her head pouting, as the girl faced away from everyone. "I am Beatrice, Ultimate Librarian. You best keep quite around me." Beatrice proceeded to glare at Teko and the other girl, both of them nursing their injured heads.

**Beatrice Oppedisano SHSL Librarian**

"He-hello everyone I am.. Emilee Robertson..." Teko gasped in shock, quickly rushing over to Emilee. "The Amazing Adina saw you once! You are an amazing pilot." Teko gushed out, yelling at the top of her lungs. Beatrice gripping her book tightly.

**Emilee Robertson SHSL Pilot**

Emilee proceeded to faint from shock, as Teko and another younger boy fretted over the fainted girl. The pigtail girl snorted, as another brunette started full-out laughing. Ran walked up to another student, a boy. The boy took one look at Ran and turned back just as quickly. Ran however didn't say anything and just stood there staring at the slightly shorter boy. They stood for a few minutes, before Rem motioned the two of them to join the group of others. The two listened and walked over to the large circle as the pigtail one whispered something to the other brunette. Both of them ended up laughing. "Now that Miss. Robertson is awake we shall continue introductions." A boy with bright teal hair was next to Emilee, he grinned and waved happily at everyone. "Hi i'm Felix Esperanza, Ultimate Luckster."

**Felix Esperanza SHSL Luckster/Lucky Student**

Beatrice glared at him as well, her book at hand. Felix just chuckled slightly. Ran found herself smiling as well, this boy...Felix his smiles were contagious. "I am Kataha Zao, Ultimate Ballerina and you best remember it or else."

**Kataha Zao SHSL Ballerina**

Ran's smile fell quickly as she stared at the ballerina. Ah yes Ran had the looming feeling that Kataha was going to be rude, she was one of the few people to laugh at Emilee fainting after all. That and the girl next to her, the other brunette.

"I'm Maiko Kasayu, Ultimate Ribbon Dancer."

**Maiko Kasayu SHSL Ribbon Dancer**

Maiko sounded much quieter now, perhaps she was really threatened by Beatrice and her book of death. The little boy from before spoke up next, he held a rather creepy aura around him, but he was still smiling. "I am Shiki Kusanami, Ultimate Puppeteer~"

**Shiki Kusanami SHSL Puppeteer**

The girl standing next to Ran was sweating as she spoke. "I am Shira Shinigeki, I promise not to hurt anyone."

**Shira Shinigeki SHSL ****Assassin**

"What do you mean by that Miss. Shingeki? You skipped a major part of your introduction." Shira just stood their avoiding eye contact from everyone. Ran stared at the boy next to her, now the boy had to answer. Ran was rather curious to hear him speak since he didn't speak to her.

"Koyume Yasumuto Ultimate Insomniac."

**Koyume Yasumuto SHSL Insomniac**

Ran blinked at how straight to the point Koyume's introduction was. He seemed to fit his title though. The next boy spoke quietly, Ran strained to hear him. "I'm Jay Yuri, Ultimate Studier."

**Jay Yuri SHSL Studier**

Beatrice nodded her head in approval, as Jay stepped back. Another student walked over slowly. "I'm Dendo Heiken, call me Sparks."

**Dendo Heikin (Sparks) SHSL Imagination**

The student next to Sparks grinned and stepped up, as Sparks made a rather slow retreat back to his spot.

"Yo I'm Nathan Blek, Ultimate Table Tennis Player."

**Nathan Blek SHSL Table Tennis Player**

Nathan smiled kindly at everyone, as most of the others gave a small wave.

"I'm uh Miles. Just Miles if you please."

**Miles SHSL Genius**

Miles pushed up his thick rimmed glasses, as the last student talked.

"I am Taro Tateyama Ultimate Actor. Sup?"

**Taro Tateyama SHSL Actor**

"Now that we have all been introduced I must ask everyone how they got here, if you don't mind?" Rem spoke up first, smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah! I woke up in a classroom and their was a note that told me to head straight here where I met all you pieces of trash!" Maiko spoke cheerfully, her eyes holding hatred. Everyone confirmed this, nodding and whispering among themselves.

"Correct. And I assume everyone got the same letter as well." Rem stated, not expecting an answer from anyone.

"The Amazing Adina asks if you are psychic?" Teko spoke her brown eyes wide in wonder. Rem smiled, shaking his head. "Afraid I'm not. However it was just simple deduction really."

"So who gave us the letter?" Felix proclaimed, stroking his hair thoughtfully.

"It was me!~" And unknown voice spoke, as everyone turned to face the mysteriously high pitched voice.

"Where are you?" Shiki stated, seeming quite happy at the odd voice.

"Upupupu~ Over here you bastards!" Everyone looked over to the podium, noting the small black and white bear standing their with a glass of water.

"Oh you have to be kidding me?"

* * *

How was that? Did I do all right? I hope so, myeh so here it is the first chapter!


	4. Exploring Our New Home

I'm glad people liked the story. It warms my heart oh so much! Also I should probably have put what the students look like...whoops on my part, sorry. Anyway here is Chapter 2~

* * *

_Last Time: "So who gave us the letter?" Felix proclaimed, stroking his hair thoughtfully._

_"It was me!~" And unknown voice spoke, as everyone turned to face the voice._

_"Where are you?" Shiki stated, seeming quite happy at the odd voice._

_"Upupupu~ Over here you bastards!" Everyone looked over to the podium, noting the small black and white bear standing their with a glass of water._

_"Oh you have to be kidding me?"_

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me!" Kataha yelled, her face turning red from anger.

"A stuffed plushie? The Amazing Adina is amused." Teko stated folding her arms together and nodding.

"Hey I'm not a plushie! I am Monokuma, Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy! Good day students!" As Ran watched Monokuma dance she saw other students voice out their opinions.

"What no way? Plushies can't move and be in charge of schools...Can they?" Maiko looked around at everyone, Kataha scowling and Rem analyzing the now dancing Headmaster.

"Perhaps it's a puppet?" Shiki answered, looking quite puzzled himself, Ran shock her head.

"No there aren't any strings attached to him, see?" Ran pointed above Monokuma, noting the missing glimmer string produced.

"Ding ding! Congratulations Sherlock, I ain't no puppet. I already told you I'm Monokuma!"

"We know that already." Jay stated, fixing his forest green hoody. Monokuma continued dancing as everyone tried to adjust to the situation.

"W-wait stop dancing, if y-you pl-please." Emilee stuttered. Ran had the feeling that Emilee's words would fall onto deaf ears and it did. The poor pilot sighed as she hit the floor sadly, Taro rubbing her head soothingly.

"So tell us why you trapped us in this school?" Rem asked, as several students looked shocked.

"No way that can't be right?" Maiko questioned, as she ran over to the Gym's door. She tried to push it open, with no luck. Nathan joined Maiko in her attempts to open the door, but he failed as well. Rem ignored them as he waited for Monokuma to answer.

"Oh~ Maybe your Sherlock actually, better keep up blackie." Ran and Rem ignored the bear's statement as they both glared at him, Ran stroking her black hair protectively. Monokuma stopped his dancing, as Maiko and Nathan stopped pulling the door.

"All right you are all trapped in this school for one reason and one reason alone!" Monokuma sat down watching the students perk up curiously. "To Kill Each other!"

A deadly silence filled the gym, as Ran processed what the bear said. "k-k-kill each other?" Emilee whispered, almost falling backwards if not for Taro catching her. "That's right! Such a smart cookie huh?" Monokuma stated gleefully, everyone stared at him. Some in confusion (Teko, Maiko), others in anger (Kataha) others stayed surprisingly calm (Beatrice, Rem).

"Yup you are all here to kill each other! How exciting right? Upupupupu~ And I don't care how it's done, burning, drowning, stabbing, good ol fashion beating! Anything is allowed!" There was a deathly silence.

"Okay change of rules, don't eat the person. that's just yeesh. But other than that anything is allowed!"

Ran felt her stomach churn slightly at that statement. "That's about it you bastards! Have fun exploring the floor and get to killing! Headmaster out!" And with that Monokuma left the now horrified students alone. Ran noted that Shira, Koyume and Miles all left rather quickly. Okay maybe not all of them were affected by Monokuma's grotesques words, but a majority were.

"Let's get going Maiko." Kataha dragged Maiko out by the ribbon around her neck, Maiko trying not to choke.

"We should get going as well Emilee." Taro stated gently, as Emilee nodded walking slowly behind orange haired actor.

After Ran caught her bearings, she walked off alone, leaving the others in the gym. The ravenette noted the restrooms near the gym, as she decided to inspect them later. Another sign popped up, this one with a plus on it. Ran walked over and opened the door. Inside was what Ran guessed was a nurses office, to bad nobody had medical knowledge. Or maybe they did, Ran shrugged off the thoughts and closed the door gently.

"Ran-Chan The Amazing Adina has found you!" Ran suddenly found the hyperactive magician hugging her. "Can you let go of me?" Teko giggled letting Ran go. "So The Amazing Adina is wondering how much you have explored?" Ran shrugged and pointed to the Nurses Office. Teko's face fell for just a second before she started grinning more.

"You haven't gone really far have you?"

"No I haven't, how far have you gone?"

"Oh The Amazing Adina went into the bathrooms, and then The Amazing Adina tried to go towards that elevator." Teko pointed a tanned finger towards the caged out elevator.

"The Amazing Adina was going to enter, but that mean bear stopped me. He told me that we would have to murder somebody to see where the elevator leads." Ran stared at Teko for a minute, Teko staring back confused.

"Uh Not that the Amazing Adina would kill anyone to see where it leads." Ran kept staring at the magician, thinking over where the elevator could lead.

"Interesting..Thank you for the information Miss. Adina." Ran turned around and walked off, Teko waving bye than running off to bother god knows who. Ran stepped in front of the elevator inspecting it closely.

"Interested are ya?" Ran looked up to meet her principle's beady black and red eyes. Ran didn't respond, only inspecting the elevator more. Monokuma huffed in slight anger, as Ran turned towards him dramatically.

"I have a question for you." Monokuma leaned forward, his face looming with darkness.

"Upupupu~ What is it, blackie?"

Ran and Monokuma stared in a deadly silence, the hallway was strangely void of students, leaving Ran and her headmaster to stare in a dramatic silence.

"Where does this elevator lead?" Monokuma sighs, and shakes his head.

"Hello Captain Obvious didn't the magician tell you? You have to kill someone to find out~" Ran sighed silently, and walked down the hall, processing all Monokuma could be hiding in the elevator. Ran walked in and saw small pixellated versions of everyone. Ran walked towards the end of the hall, where her room apparently was. Ran was about to enter, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ran turns slightly, and notes the bright orange hair of Taro.

"The others have decided to hold a meeting in the cafeteria, are you coming?" Ran thought for a moment, then she turns around and opens the door to her room.

"No thanks. I would rather investigate by myself." Ran was about to close the door when Taro stopped her.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all talked about the situation we're in?" Ran stared blankly at Taro, his purple eyes holding slight anger. Ran opened the door and walked out, closing it gently behind her.

"I shall attend this meeting, only because I have a feeling your going to hurt someone Mr. Tateyama." Ran walked past the shocked actor, as he quickly turned around and started walking after her.

"You think I would kill someone, Kasumi-Chan?" Ran kept walking towards the cafeteria.

"It's a possibility, anything is possible. You could kill someone, I can kill someone." Ran was stopped by Taro as he grabbed her by her shoulder.

"I will make sure no one gets killed, why would you assume I would do something like that?!" Ran blinked once, than twice before she brushed off Taro's hand and kept walking.

"It's easy to assume something, whether it will happen or not is up to chance." Taro took the advice in and nodded.

"Your right, sorry I suppose." Ran shrugged it off and soon she turned towards the cafeteria. Ran stopped in front of the door and prepared for the loudness of her fellow classmates.

* * *

And there we go! I hope I did all right, and we shall get more interactions next time! I can't wait to start writing more! Eee~

Also I have a question for anyone who reads this~ Should there be pairings? Or more specifically should there be couples? Next to the mutual killing and all should there be romance involved, I don't mind as much, but if you guys don't want any, I won't write any. So please review or private message me if you want any couples, and who the couple should be! Like post the students who you want to get together! Other than that I shall see you later. look forward to chapter 3~


	5. Simple Rules and Regulations

Whoot whoot! Chapter 3 is out! This could be seen as filler, but I say otherwise. And also thanks for everyone voting whether or not they wanted pairings. And it appears people don't mind so expect more lovey dovey goodness later on. What a better way to enjoy a school where you kill, than having some romance? Tee hee, anyway I hope you enjoy this story!

When Ran entered the cafeteria, she noticed most of her fellow students sitting at the long, white lunch table.

"Oh Kasumi-chan~ Great to see you!" Ran felt her cheeks heat up slightly, as Felix smiled at her and gestured her to sit next to him. Ran accepted the offer, sitting down and turning away from the teal haired boy.

"I'm the ultimate Psychopath for a reason! Don't make me angry..." Ran noted how fake the threat sounded, but she hoped it would make Felix scared of her. The more her fellow students feared her, the more time she could get to spend alone. When she heard laughing, she turned around staring intensely at Felix.

"What is it? Did I say something funny?" Felix stared at Ran, before bursting into fits of laughter again.

"I don't think you could ever get angry at someone, Kasumi-chan. You're to nice." Ran didn't respond, and even if she wanted to Rem's words for silence filled the cafeteria.

"All right I can only hope that everyone is here." A hand instantly shot up, Rem sighed and gestured small puppeteer up. "What is it, Kusanami-san?"

"Shinigeki-chan isn't here. She told me that, she would explore on her own!" Shiki grinned widely, as he sat down. Rem nodded.

"Thank you Kusanami-san. Now before we continue, may I please ask if anyone else is missing?"

"If I recall, Yasumuto said he would rather stay in his room than stay out any longer." Mile smiled gently, pushing his glasses up again.

"Um Kataha isn't here either. She said she wouldn't be caught in the same room as you pieces of trash." Maiko exclaimed, playing with a piece of ribbon.

"The Amzing Adina wonders if the librarian is here?" Teko stated, sitting on the table casually.

"Of course I'm here! what type of librarian would I be if I missed out on important dates and meetings?" Beatrice scoffed, knocking Teko off the table as the doors to the cafeteria opened revealing a brown haired figure.

"Sorry I'm late." Jay smiled as Beatrice whispered something along the lines of 'And I thought he was an okay students.'

"Come on in Yuri-san, we were just about to begin anyway." Rem smiled and noted all the absents, than continued.

"All right than. I would first like to thank everyone for coming. Now we are here to discuss some ground rules." Rem smiled as everyone nodded, some groaning silently. Ran sighed prepared herself for the rather simple rules, that some students would love to follow. Ran looked around, noting Sparks sleeping, and Teko fidgeting in her seat.

"First rule is that if someone finds a way to escape they shall share it with everyone. Second rule is that we can stay out as long as possible, but when the clock hits 10 we shall all stay inside are rooms. And the last rule is we will try not to murder anybody. If we are to disobey any of the rules I have said, well..." Rem chuckled darkly, Ran scrunching her face at the raspy sound.

"Let's just say the rule breakers will be severally punished. Now that's it for this meeting. Please continue exploring and pass the rules stated to the ones who are absent."

Quickly almost everyone stood up, and ran out of the cafeteria, eager to get back to exploring. Only Rem, Sparks, Felix and Ran remained, Ran stood up and pushed her chair in. She walked up to her fellow ravenette, who was busy writing the rules down.

"Fine rules if I do say so myself." Rem looked up, taking his paint brush out of his mouth, and sticking it behind his ear.

"Is that right Kasumi-san? Well lets hope someone as dark as you follow these rules." Rem walked out casually as Ran mentally stated that she shouldn't talk to him for any simple conversations.

"Rem-kun is certainly something huh?" Ran turned around, glaring at Felix.

"Sure. A naturally born leader." Ran puffed out the comment, rather calmly.

"He's a sculptor though..." Felix said, Ran sighed as Felix laughed.

"Oh well. I'll see you later ." Ran was walking away, going to head to her room for a well needed nap.

"Kusami-chan! CALL ME FELIX!" Ran ignored the loud outburst and kept walking she turned around the hall and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ran looked down and noted Kataha Zao, she was fuming red and was glaring at Ran with her amber eyes, the soft honey color stealing her soul.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Ran was about to move away, when Kataha grabbed her hair.

"Don't just treat this like an everyday thing! You bumped into me and all you can say is sorry?" Ran stared at Kataha, both their faces showing anger.

"Need I remind you, I am the Ultimate Psychopath. Mess with me and I might just have to murder you~" Kataha scoffed, throwing Ran onto the floor.

"As if you would do that, Maiko told me all about those stupid rules and if you killed me you would be in big trouble." Ran stood up, dusting off her dress as Kataha started trudging off.

"Make sure it doesn't happen ever again lousy psycho!" Ran watched as Kataha turned the corner, anger still visible on her doll like face. Ran inspected herself, checking for any bruises and when finding none she walked back to her room.

Ran opened the door and was pleased to see that her room had a lock. "At least Monokuma has some decency." Ran walked around the room, noting how simplistic it looked. There was one large pink bed in the middle of the room, and a small table near the door. There was one lone light above, and across from it their was a security camera. The walls were dark pink, and the floor was blue. There was dresser near the bed and a shelf near the table.

Ran opened the dresser, and was slightly surprised finding her pajamas and her swimsuit. As well as multiple copies of the outfit she was wearing. Ran quickly put her comfy Pj's on and fell face first on the bed. ran whispered good night to no one in particular and soon fell asleep dreaming of escape.

**End Of Day 1.**

Wonder what will happen next time? Sorry it's really short and stuff.

Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week. If not, well I tried! See you next time!


	6. Ran's Adventure Part 1

Hey welcome to back to Despair High! And guess who has a 4 day weekend? This means that I can update the last of this chapter later on! So the main plot to this is simply so Ran can meet her fellow students more personally. Enjoy~

**Morning- Day 2 ****Beginning**

"Wakey Wakey Bastards~ It's morning!" Ran awoke to the screechy voice of the Monochrome bear and yawned softly. Ran quickly got dressed and headed outside. Ran was wondering why everything was so quiet, but forced it out of her head.

Ran walked down the purple and black checkered hallways, noting the eerie silence and relishing in it. She thought back on her life. In all honesty, it took a lot out of her. Thinking about the past in general made Ran's head hurt more than ever, but she could always make out certain things. She knew she had a mother, a father, and a possible sister? Ran could hardly remember her own family, the sadder part was that Ran couldn't even remember how she got her talent.

Ran sighed deeply, and quickly cleared her kind. 'Clogging up my mind won't help, I must stay alert in case of a possible murder.' Ran agreed with herself mentally as she headed slowly towards the cafeteria. Ran eventually made it, despite the short ways it was from her room. Ran entered the cafeteria and was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Koyume Yasumuto sitting at the table. He wasn't doing anything in general, just sitting looking up at the ceiling. A small smile gracing his features, his shaggy black hair it's tattered black prison.

Ran stood silently by the door noting all the little details about Koyume. For one she noted the dark bags visible under his stormy grey eyes. Ran noted how thin he was, and how soft his hair looked. As she stated Koyume's sweater looked like it was all he wore, it was tattered and looked overly unattractive. 'Though he is the Ultimate Insomniac for a reason...' Ran stood their for a few more minutes, opting whether or not she should interrupt Koyume's peace and quite.

"Are you entering or not?"

Ran almost jumped at the voice, but she stood her ground as her golden eyes bore into Koyume's dark grey ones. They stared at each other for awhile before Ran entered the room, she had all her defenses up in case Koyume tried something. If one were to walk in, some might say the tension was that of two wild animals meeting paths. Both had the potential of beating the other up, yet they waited for the other to make a move, waiting for to chance to strike...

"What woke you up?" Koyume asked smoothly, facing the ceiling again. Ran felt herself breath in relief as she lowered her defenses slightly.

"Did you hear the bear's announcement? He told us to awaken though it appears the others haven't heard." Ran spoke seriously, hoping to at least Koyume understand not to underestimate her. Koyume himself didn't move, his hands in his sweater pockets, obviously holding something precious.

"What is it that you are holding?" Ran tried to break the awkward silence, hoping a simple question would be enough.

"Nothing of your concern much. Just medicine..." Koyume pulled out the small orange container, filled halfway with thick, white pills. Ran stared in interest, her hands itching to inspect it closer.

"Do they work?" Ran watched Koyume toss the pills up and catch them again, continuing as he finally spoke.

"Sure..." Ran sighed as she figured a wake up call was in session. She quietly excused herself, and walked out of the cafeteria. She could have sworn she heard Koyume whisper things about her, but she just brushed it off as her imagination.

Ran walked back in the halls, closing the door silently.

"Glad some people are awake. I swear some students are to lazy and rude. Glad you have your priorities straight Miss. Ran." Ran waved at Beatrice's appearances, the librarian's face just as stern as ever.

"Some students just don't understand the perks of morning. The nice breeze, the dawn's awakening. But I must say the only good thing is that it is quiet." Ran nodded and as Beatrice went on ranting about her fellow classmates, Ran took the chance to inspect Beatrice.

Beatrice had the most interesting appearance, her name was odd as well. Beatrice it sounded American. Maybe it was? Beatrice had stern narrow green eyes, though Beatrice's eyes were more of a mossy color than any type of green Ran had seen. Beatrice stood tall, almost towering above Ran. She had rather dark skin, but is was entrancing. And that blondish-brown hair, Ran was almost jealous over it, blonde hair was extremely rare in Japan. And just the mere thought of it made Gyaru girls everywhere squeal. Beatrice's outfit consisted of blues and whites. Overall, Beatrice was earth like, a goddess perhaps? No she wasn't decked in jewels, just one and it couldn't really be counted as jewelry.

"Hello? Miss. Ran, when addressed you should answer immediately." Ran was snapped out of her observations, as she faced the now angered librarian.

"My apologies. It's just I was wondering about something." Beatrice stared, one eyebrow raised as she gestured Ran to speak.

"Your...not from here are you?" Beatrice looked shocked for a moment, before she nodded.

"Yes I most certainly am not. My father moved here, business duties I suppose." Beatrice looked almost saddened by the talk, but Ran shoved off her curiosity.

"Well I am truly sorry to cut this off. But I am heading off to awake everyone else. Good day to you ." Ran quickly headed off, leaving Beatrice to her own business.

Ran was walking to the first door, which was was apparently Teko's room. Before Ran could knock she heard a door opening and loud, sluggish footsteps. Ran turned and noted the messy bright turquoise hair and the ocean blue eyes.

"Morning Kasumi-Chan~" Ran waves about to reply when Dendo spoke.

"Is there any food?" Ran stopped and thought curiously. She honestly didn't know, Dendo brought up good points.

"I do believe so . Most likely in the cafeteria." Dendo smiled crookedly, yawning loudly once again.

"Thanks~ And please call me Sparks, it sounds much better than Dendo." Ran nodded, as she frowned at Spark's state. He honestly looked like he was beaten up, his turquoise hair stuck up in random places, and his blue shirt was ruffled as well. Sparks held an odd feeling around him, almost like Felix's, but a certain laziness spread throughout the hall. The only mildly interesting thing about Sparks, other than his disheveled state was his blue eyes. They were like the sea or sky, no matter how long you gazed in them they would suck you in. Sparks seemed to have woke up a bit more, as he was blushing bright pink. He held up a thin book, papers slipping out as he ran off. Ran stood still, she didn't expect him to stay that long, but that was around 3 minutes. Ran yawned, and blinked at how odd it was. Ran never yawned often, but this was just surprising. 'Maybe Sparks laziness is getting to me...' Ran shuddered at the mere thought, and quickly walked to the next door.

"Kataha...hmmm." Ran walked away, she would let Kataha sleep in. Not because she was scared or anything, Ran could have sworn she heard something coming from the end of the hall.

Ran looked up and saw Shira's little pixelated sprite. Underneath it was a letter, Ran picked it up and was surprised slightly that it was addressed to her.

_'Dear Ran Kasumi,_

_I saw you were talking with the other students. err well more like heard, but either way please inform the others I shall be absent. I have a rather upset stomach, please don't worry, I took some medicine earlier. I feel bad for not attending these important events, but my sicknesses can't be helped. Thank you for listening and caring for us._

_From, Shira Shingeki_

_P.S I'm sorry I can't tell you my talent. It would make people scared, and I can't have that in a school where we kill each other.'_

Ran sighed and looked at the door, she could just see the honey colored eyes staring from behind the door, worry filling them, but Ran knew it was deceitful.

"I know you are lying , and I will find your talent. But for now, I shall leave you be. See you later and hope you feel better."

Ran walked away from the door the letter clutched tightly in her grip. Ran planned on throwing it out, but for now she would hold onto it. Ran looked around, the trash disposal was open apparently. Ran slipped the letter through the long pipe, next to the incinerator.

"What was that?"

Ran turned around coolly and looked at the bright red hair of Nathan, his smile was present as Ran sighed.

"Nothing of your interest . Just some trash I needed to dispose of." Ran was about to leave when Nathan followed her. Ran listened with slight interest as Nathan talked about the school, and how he went running around. Ran looked over and examined him, he had the noticeable feature of bright red hair, and blue eyes as well almost exactly like Sparks. The only difference was the excitement in Nathan's that was missing from Sparks. He was rather tall, around the same height as Beatrice, his clothing reminded Ran of a magazine she picked up once. A sport's magazine, feature tennis players in almost the same thing, Ran didn't get sports all that much. She was surprised she even remembered that magazine. Ran walked with Nathan, seemingly no where.

"You remind me of my lil sis back at home, you know that?" Ran perked up and turned towards him.

"Is it because I'm short?" Ran questioned, all logical explanation flying out the window. She looked nothing like Nathan, sure maybe if you squinted, but Ran didn't see it.

"No, just the quietness! I like that about people." Nathan smiled once again, Ran almost smiling with him. However, she decided against it. If she gave Nathan the knowledge of him getting her to smile, Ran would never live it down.

"I'll catch you latter! Um..." Nathan stopped racking his brain for Ran's name.

"It is Ran Kasumi, Ultimate Psychopath." Ran stated rather blandly, Nathan grinned again and waved bye.

"See ya Ran!" Nathan jogged off Ran turned around noting that she was back near the trash part. She walked up to the room next to her's and knocked.

"H-Hello?" A small stuttered voice came out, whimpering all the way. Ran stared at the young pilot, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"how long were you awake?" Ran questioned, a hint of worry filling her voice. Emilee blinked slowly, her large amber eyes staring frightfully at Ran.

"Y-Your not going t-to kill me? R-right?" Emilee held up her pinky, as Ran sighed deeply and held up her pinky as well. Emilee pulled her's back quickly as Ran stared confused.

"W-What is that? a r-ring?" Emilee pointed cautiously at the metal ring that covered Ran's ring finger. Ran examined it for a bit than looked at Emilee.

"Yes? What is so wrong about that? You have one as well." Ran pointed at Emilee's gemmed finger, Emilee quickly pulling it back as if Ran was on fire.

"Th-that is different..." Ran scoffed and grabbed Emilee's hand, she connected both their pinkys and shook them down.

"Now that we are done? Answer my question, if you please Miss. Robertson." Ran saw Emilee open the door slightly, before she quickly slammed the heavy black door shut, gently.

"I'm sorry, b-but you s-scare me." Ran swore she heard Emilee sobbing behind the door, but brushed it off as she sighed deeply. How many more people did she have to check on?

Whew! That was surprisingly hard, and yet easy at the same time. I hope I did all right! And do not worry, the rest of the characters are going to be seen in the next part! Thank you so much for being amazing reviewers and I do enjoy reviews! Also after I have Ran get closer to her other students, Monokuma's motive should come up eventually! Actually, he has been absent a lot during this story hasn't he? Hmm~ Suspicious! anywho see you next time!


	7. Ran's Adventure Part 2

Hey so as I said, I have Monday off so I decided to work on the new chapter! And here it is, also in the next chapter I have to included the last 3 students interactions with Ran, so until than enjoy!

Ran rubbed her head, soothing the personal hatred growing inside. What possibly took over Ran to make her want to speak to her fellow students. It would just make her a more obvious choice for murder. A small voice inside her head started to repeat the words psychopath over and over, while another said because she was lonely. Ran started to continue walking, her combat boots scrunching up as the psychopath stomped hard. Ran continued this to ease her nerves, tuning the voices from a loud boom to a smaller, less annoying buzz. Ran sighed happily, leaning against the wall and rubbing her head gently.

"Are you done panicking, Miss. Kasumi?"

Ran turned and noted life stealing eyes of Jay Yuri. Ran tensed up slightly, brushing her dark locks downward, Jay Yuri was a reasonable person, surely he wouldn't tell anyone about her panic attack just than. Jay stopped examining Ran to push up his slipping glasses. He smiled mischievously, the large brick red book he was holding settled under his arm.

"Yes...Apologies for you to have witness such an act." Ran reverted her eyes away from Jay's general area, choosing this moment of silence to examine Jay more. The first thing Ran noted (Other than the large heavy looking book) was those eyes. Yes they were green, but Jay's were more of a yellow green, much like a cats. Jay was pale to a degree, not hitting the sickly pale glow of Koyume or the somewhat pleasing paleness of Shira, he was actually a perfect mixture. His hair was chocolate brown, though Ran couldn't tell the exact style due to the large green sweater that covered Jay's head.

"No problems what so ever Miss. Kasumi. You are the Ultimate Psychopath, therefore violent outburst are simply apart of you. In fact because it is your talent you would most likely feel better to embrace it instead of holding it inside of you." Jay pushed up his glasses, walking slowly past Ran.

"Though do note that you should take these words like a grain of sand. I am not one for personal business." Jay whispered eerily close to Ran, said student almost jumping in fear had her body not felt heavy.

"Are you planning something Mr. Yuri. Because if so, two can play at that game."

"Are you planning to kill me? If so why not now?" Jay turned around facing Ran, his bright green eyes showing a mixture of hesitation, delight and fear. Ran almost gagged at the closeness and raw emotions swirling between them.

"No thanks." Jay blinked at the simple response, he looked down at Ran, her golden yellow eyes holding all the seriousness and tension from before. Jay chuckled and waved her off.

"Is that right Miss. Psychopath? Well I'm glad you didn't give into your anger. Perhaps you do have a chance." Ran watched as Jay left cautiously, that was an odd experience and most likely the highlight of her day.

"Aw, what a lousy turn out. I wanted to see some action!" Ran turned around and saw Kataha standing in silky looking pink pajamas, an actually look of disappointment present on her face as she pouted.

"If you want to see fights go start one yourself." Ran cautiously spat out, her face showing no emotion. On the inside though Ran was prepared for whatever the ballerina had, once again Ran was not scared of Kataha, but if she didn't stand up for the others, well who knew what Kataha would plan. Kataha only grinned, chuckling darkly.

"Your right~ I can't always pick on you, can I? Maybe I can mess with your boyfriend?" Ran stared in slight confusion as Kataha occupied herself with listing names of students other than Ran and herself to bully. Ran decided to take this non-brutal moment to examine Kataha.

Kataha was truly as beautiful, her skin was like fluffy, fresh fallen snow and looked just as soft. Kataha had short, fluffy caramel hair, looking just as smooth as a newborn baby's hair. She had a long, white, elegant looking feather attached to her hair and than Kataha had those soft looking maple eyes. Ran was almost a tad jealous, how come her skin wasn't like Katahas? How come the soft brown hair was more tamable than Ran's thicker, not to mention darker, locks? Why did Kataha have such good looks, in fact why were most of her fellow female's looks better than Rans?! Why was Ran the outcast of the bunch? Ran kept dropping questions on herself, until a sharp burn made itself apparent in Ran's arm. Ran hissed silently in pain, her self hating interrupted by said subject of torment.

"Oi! Were you listening to me blackberry?!" Kataha kept brutally rubbing her fist into Ran's arm, as Ran finally stopped Kataha's fist.

"No, I was wondering why you were more prettier than me..." Ran's eyes widened as she slammed her hand over her mouth, Kataha smirked and removed her hand.

"It's cause I have an actually talent, meaning I have an actually chance in life. Not like being extreamly angry or not being able to sleep. The only stops in life for people with those talents is the crazy house~" Kataha started grinning darkly, as she shoved Ran hard into the door across from her room. Ran felt her usually calm demeanor fall as she clenched her green turtle neck in anger. Kataha only grinned, her amber eyes mocking Ran as she started laughing again, Kataha walked back into her room, slamming the door loudly.

Ran was glaring daggers at Kataha's door, until she finally calmed down. Ran pulled up the long fern green sleeve of her turtle neck, and inspected the injury. The area that Kataha punched was now a swollen, a nice strawberry red color as well, but overall Ran knew it would be okay.

Ran picked herself up, as the door behind her opened.

"Kasumi-Chan? Is that you, at my door?" Ran felt herself meekly smile at the lucky student, as she waved. Felix grinned and was about to speak when he noticed the large bruise on Ran's arm. Instantly Felix grabbed Ran's other arm and dashed to the nurses office, Ran didn't respond to the situation she just kept following Felix. He almost kicked the door down, as he gently set Ran down in a blue chair, Felix then started shuffling around the small white office.

Ran watched, uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"You don't have to do this Mr. Esperanza. It doesn't hurt that much." Ran practically begged, looking out the open door, to check for any students wandering around.

"Kasumi-Chan, you could get an infection. And please call me Felix. Ah, here we go!" Felix held up an ice pack wrapped in a towel and handed it to Ran.

"I do not need your ice pack." Ran insisted as Felix laughed and started to walk towards Ran, Ran sticking to the chair watching Felix in mild interest. Felix was now rather close to Ran's face, their breath melding together in a disgustingly warm combination."You don't understand Kasumi-chan~" Felix leaned back a bit, holding the ice pack in one hand.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Felix quickly grabbed Ran's arm and placed the ice pack onto it, Ran hissing quietly. Felix hummed in approval and sat across from the now red faced psycho.

"See don't you feel better now? Ice helps pretty much everything." Felix laughed again, as Ran glared at him.

"No it doesn't, Mr. Esperanza. You are delusional." Ran huffed as she turned towards the door. The ice cooling her burning cheeks down, Felix just smiled again.

"Please Kasumi-Chan. Mr. Esperanza makes me sound old. Felix will do." Ran turned back around and stared at Felix. His hair was a light teal, making it almost look turquoise, he had light tan skin and bright, almost unnatural cyan colored eyes. Felix was wearing a faded old orange t-shirt and white shorts. Felix was smiling and had pink dusting his cheeks.

"So Kasumi-Chan, what happened? Did you run into a knight?" Ran glared at Felix, responding with silence.

"Oh~ Was it Zao-Chan?" Ran closed her eyes, still holding the ice pack to her arm. Felix furrowed his eyebrows, smile still present.

"Silent treatment huh? It's all right Kasumi-Chan, even Zao-chan has feelings. Look at Kasayu-chan! She hangs out with Zao-chan a lot!" Ran thought about Felix's question and about Kataha and Maiko. The brunettes did hang around each other a lot, though maybe Maiko was being bullied as well? Ran would have to ask her soon, maybe when she checks on her. Silence filled the room as Felix and Ran sat across from each other, the silence was interrupted by the small patter of foot steps.

"Oh Hello Felix-Kun, Kasumi-Chan! What happened?" The small puppeteer walked in, noting Ran holding the ice pack on her arm.

"Kasumi-Chan got attacked by Zao-chan." Shiki nodded in understanding, closing the door as he entered.

"Are you all right Kasumi-chan?" Shiki questioned as soon as the door shut, quickly inspecting the now reddish-purple bruise.

"Yeah. It didn't hurt that much, also what brings you down here Mr. Kusanami?" Shiki bonked himself on the head, as he smiled.

"Shinigeki-chan sent me down here for some more medicine! I hope she feels better soon." Shiki smiled again, as he turned towards Felix.

"Felix-Kun, do you know where the cold medicine is?" Shiki asked his soft voice echoing through the small room.

"Hm...nope sorry Kusanami-Kun, but i could help you look!" Felix yelled happily as Shiki nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks it would help a lot!" Shiki and Felix stood up and started shuffling through the cabinets and drawers. Ran was still in the seat, deciding to watch the two look around the small office. Ran noted Shiki's odd little puppet propped nicely on his back. Shiki himself was one word: adorable. Ran herself didn't notice, but his small stature made him hold an innocence over everyone else here, he had chestnut hair, and dark midnight blue eyes. He wore that black cloak, that swished with him every time he moved, and those black gloves as well this quickly reminded Ran that even if someone looked cute and innocent they could really be violent and harsh, like a certain ultimate ballerina. And then there was the fact that Shiki always carried puppets, puppets which Ran had the urge to break. Perhaps it was something in Ran's childhood that sparked this odd habit, Ran suddenly remembered something.

_It is was snowing outside a small homely looking house, as a small girl with black hair peeked out the window grinning. A loud yell came from across the room as the small girl turned towards the slightly larger figure. The figure held out a doll, the legs and arms missing. The doll it self had light blond hair and blue eyes. The smaller girl stared in confusion as she shook her head, the older figure ignored this as she handed the little girl the lifeless doll, as well as it's arms and legs. Said little girl tossed the arms and legs upward, catching them again. She giggled in enjoyment, as she set the doll down beside her. The girl kept throwing the legs and arms, laughing and enjoying herself clearly._

Ran blinked slightly, as she thought over that weird vision. 'Was that me?' Ran processed the facts and than started asking questions. If that was her, why did she take such a mangled doll, who was that larger lady who gave her said doll?

"Finally! I found it Kusanami-kun!" Felix waved a purple bottle, as Shiki chanted thank you over and over again.

"Shinigeki-chan will thank you once we deliver this, let's go!" Shiki waved bye to Ran, who smiled gently in return as he ran off, Felix chuckled.

"Energetic huh? Kasumi-Chan? Well I hope you feel better, I'll see you soon~" Felix waved bye to Ran as well and jogged after the small puppeteer. Ran sighed and flexed her arm, it hurt only a little. Ran got up and placed the ice pack into the freezer, she rolled her turtle neck sleeve down and walked back up the stairs. Ran sighed looked at the room next to the stairs. The small sign above the door showed Teko, Ran sighed again and knocked gently on the door.

"Miss. Adina, it is time to wake up, it is already around noon." Ran heard shuffling from inside the room. Suddenly a puff of white smoke appeared around the door, as Ran coughed squinting through the smoke.

"Greetings Ran-Chan, welcome to The Amazing Adina's Magic Show! Where The Amazing Adina will demonstrate out of this world tricks."

When the smoke cleared, Ran saw the excited red head standing proudly. Ran noted the loosely tied bow tie and shook her head in disappointment.

"You don't know how to tie a bow?" Teko looked down and flushed slightly, laughing halfheartedly.

"The Amazing Adina has no need to learn how as The Amzing Adina stuns the audience with tricks beyond compare." As Teko spun around, Ran looked over her. Teko had large brown eyes that always had a shine of happiness and joy of living in them, she had short cherry red hair, covered slightly by a huge black top hat. She had tanned skin, and light freckles dusting her face. Teko actually did a good job mimicking the typical magician look, she had the cape and the boots and even the white leotard. If it wasn't for the sloppily did bow tie Ran would actually be impressed. A loud gasp was heard, as both Teko and Ran tuned around.

"Your ribbon tying is awful!" Maiko rushed past Ran as she started fiddling with the tie around Teko's neck. Ran noted the distraction and tried to sneak away, however luck wasn't on her side as Ran hit a wall. Both Teko and Maiko turned towards her Teko huffing, ditching Maiko's help to walk next to Ran.

"Ran-chan! Did The Amazing Adina see you almost leave my Magic show?" Ran saw Maiko move next to Teko, finishing the now more proper bow tie.

"Perfect! Now you're real magician!" Maiko clapped her hands happily, as Ran glared at the optimistic duo. Ran sighed and noted Teko's admiring gaze.

"This will work for the Amazing Adina! Thank you Maiko-Chan." Teko turned towards Maiko, her face shining brightly.

"Isn't my bow work just perfect? At least I'm better at tying than Adina-chan huh?" Maiko stated, mainly to herself as she ignored the words of praise from Teko. Ran watched Maiko cautiously, she did hang around Kataha after all, perhaps she realized how awful Kataha was and decided against talking with her.

"Hey trash, are you all right?" Ran flicked her gaze upwards noting Maiko's dark green eyes staring at her, mock concern visible in her voice. Ran groaned internally at the return of her name being trash.

"Perfectly fine. If you excuses me-" Ran was about to move on by, when another puff of smoke appeared, Ran found herself sitting in a dark blue chair in a large red room, along with Maiko.

"What is this filthy place? I want to leave!" Maiko was yelling loudly, as Ran sat still, she knew Teko had something to do with this, and other than the Ribbon Dancer's screams of disgust Ran felt overall more relaxed.

"You can't leave~ I put a lot of effort into this." Ran and Maiko grew quiet as they turned behind them and saw a small monochrome bear.

"M-Monokuma?" Maiko stuttered, as the bear waved at the two girls.

"Yo~ How's it going ladies? Here to watch the show?" Monokuma stated happily, Ran saw Maiko and knew that she wouldn't be talking soon.

"What are we doing here, Monokuma?"

"Jeez! Ever heard of something called patience?! Probably not though huh Sherlock?" Monokuma shrugged as Ran glared at the Academy's headmaster.

"What are we doing here?" Ran blurted out, ignoring Monokuma's words of advice. Monokuma tsked, now holding a jar of honey.

"I already said you and ribbon head over there are invited to watch The Amazing Adina~ She asked me the other day, and I agreed to help her~ How nice of me huh?" Monokuma threw the jar of honey as Maiko and Ran turned back around. Ran felt herself sigh as the lights dimmed, this was going to be a long show.

That's where Monokuma went! Any who, in the next chapter I think I'll skip the Magic Show and just skip towards the end. Please Review, cause I really like reading them~ Thank you for all the support!


	8. Magic, Motives and Relationship

Hey! So by popular demand, I added Teko's Magic Show. BUT PLEASE NOTE, I suck at writing wonder and amazement, so yep.

**Warning: Some sensitive subjects are touched in this chapter, but it's Dangan Ronpa so it shouldn't come as a surprise.**

* * *

Ran watched as a light shined on stage, the light blue almost blinding her. Ran turned towards Maiko, who was already entranced by the bright light. Perhaps it was just the fact that Maiko performed on stages all the time, and just the sight of watching made her ache to go up. Ran herself felt her heart throb at the sight of the bright blue light gleaming off the polished wood of the stage. The sound of soft footsteps snapped Ran back to reality.

"Good evening ladies! Today I present the Amazing Adina's Magic Act! Never bear your eyes away from such a once in a lifetime act! Upupup and now the Amazing Adina!" Monokuma jumped off the stage as Ran didn't question the bear's teleporting powers. A huge puff of red smoke filled the room, as Ran covered her noes from the overpowering scent of cherries. On the stage stood Teko, her bright red hair shining in the light, her outfit still the same one from before, but this time it felt much more appropriate.

"The Amazing Adina shall show you tricks beyond your dreams." Teko pulled out multi-colored origami birds as she flicked them in the air, almost in an instance the paper birds turned into real multicolored birds. Ran watched in curiosity and slight amazement. Teko snapped her fingers again and the birds suddenly transformed into white flowers, most of them landing on Ran and Maiko.

"Tricks that shall leave an impression on your brain..." Ran looked at Teko, as she pulled out a long sword she swiftly grabbed it, taking a huge breath of air. Ran watched as she stood up straight, and stabbed the heavy metal sword through her neck. Maiko silently eeked next to Ran, clutching onto Ran's arm tightly. Teko smiled happily and started to turn around, the swords tip peeking from behind her throat. Teko swiftly pulled the sword out, revealing no scratches or marks of insertion.

"H-how did she?" Ran turned to look at Maiko, her usually normal rosy skin, a sickly white pale, her forest green eyes widened in fear and amazement.

"It is magic. Anything is possible." Ran turned back to Teko, watching the strange acts with huge eyes like those of a child who was promised sweets. Ran watched as Teko breathed out fire, walked up a wall upside down and so much more. Each one making Ran feel a happy urge in her heart.

"Now for this one The Amazing Adina is going to need a volunteer." Ran snapped out of the illusion and quickly focused on the stage. Teko stood unnaturally still as she focused her earthly cold brown eyes on Ran. Ran turned towards Maiko,who was smiling darkly.

"Now now, trash am I going to have to force you out of the seat?~" Ran tried to mimic Maiko's dark grin, failing miserably.

"I thought you were used to stages, don't be afraid now Miss. Kasayu." Maiko and Ran's forceful glares ended as Ran felt herself land on a wooden surface.

"The Amazing Adina thanks Ran-Chan for volunteering." Ran gave a cold icy stare near Maiko's direction, said girl leaning forward in her seat.

"Now Ran-chan, The Amazing Adina wants you to help me into this box, and stab these into the places labeled, than tap the box three times, okay?" Ran looked at the objects in Teko's arms, long, gemmed swords almost as big as Ran's arm.

"All right...Will this work, Miss. Adina?"

"The Amazing Adina is positive." Ran sighed and helped Teko into the small box, with a loud clang the box snapped close. Ran raised one of the swords and stared at the mark in the middle of the box, Ran closed her eyes and stabbed the sword through. One by one Ran stabbed the large swords through with all the strength she could muster, her hands were bruised slightly, but it was the last sword. Ran pulled it upwards and stabbed the top of the box. A heavy silence filled the room, as Ran's damp breathing filled the room. Ran lifted her ringed finger towards the box, and tapped three times. Almost as if by a dark force the swords flew outwards towards Ran. Ran ducked down as the swords perceived the way behind Ran's head, forming the shape of an A. The box collapsed next to Ran, as Teko appeared, her tan skin sprinkled with sweat and her hair sticking to her fore head.

"Ta-Da!" The loud booming claps from Maiko sounded through the room, as Ran shakily got back up.

"The Amazing Adina thanks Ran-chan for behaving like a good volunteer should be! And The Amazing Adina would like to also thank Maiko-chan and Mr. Bear for making this possible!" With one last bow from Teko, and a snap of her gloved fingers. Maiko and Ran appeared back in front of Teko's room door. Ran breathed in deep gulps of air, as she felt her heart beat with fast.

"Hey trash are you all right? You look kinda tired out?" Ran internally groaned at the question, but she managed a forced smile.

"I am perfectly all right. Just a rush of endorphins, what with almost getting speared by swords." Ran looked upwards at Maiko, her gleaming earthy green eyes holding deep concern, her soft espresso colored hair falling over her face. Ran gestured Maiko back, as she smothered her green turtle neck down, Maiko scoffed at the gesture and was about to walk off when Ran felt her voice come out.

"You want to know something, Miss. Kasayu?" Maiko perked her ears upwards at the mention of her name and she turned around to stare at Ran.

"Your different then Miss. Kataha." Maiko looked confused at the words, and Ran even felt herself blinking in shock.

"Really? Well, naturally I would be. it's not like I'm Kataha's little slave girl. But, thanks for the compliment, maybe you are better than trash, Kasumi-chan." Maiko smiled again, and walked back down the hall as Ran felt herself exploding on the inside. 'Have I bonded with someone? That can't be real, no I am a Psychopath! I will murder people, starting with Maiko and Felix.' The voices from earlier came back, this time saying that Felix and Maiko are planning to kill her the other one saying that they would never. Ran simply ignored it, as she spotted Rem walking down the hall. Ran was wondering whether she should say something, but Rem looked half ready to kill someone, so Ran decided to say a brief hello to the angry ravenette, Rem's sharp kiwi green eyes softening a bit.

"Good day, Kasumi-chan. Have you by any chance seen Beatrice? I have important issues to discuss with her." Ran looked suspiciously at Rem, her golden yellow eyes staring upwards in thought.

"The last I saw Miss. Oppedisano was early in the morning, near the cafeteria. Though, may I inquire why you want to see her?" Ran tried to casually ask the question, but it obviously failed as her tone was slightly demanding. Rem didn't seem bothered by Ran's wishes as he started twirling his paintbrush.

"Did you not get the message from the bear?" Ran shook her head, her eyes filling with curiosity. Rem sighed and shook his head, almost like he was sorry for Ran.

"Head to your room, watch the video placed on your desk. You'll see what I mean." Ran cautiously looked at Rem, wondering what the video could possible be about. Rem walked the other way, heading to the cafeteria. Ran quickly walked to her room, wondering if what Rem said was true. Ran opened her door, and looked around the dark room, she than saw a bright glimmer on her desk. Ran picked it up and was surprised that it was the disc, just as Rem had said. Ran looked next to the disc and saw a small TV connected to a large pair of black headphones. Ran gently put the disk in, and she snapped the headphones onto her ears.

_A small normal living room is seen, a dark red couch is seen near a small window, a large fire placed shined warmly. In front of the fire was a small girl._

Ran felt her eyes widened. "N-no way..." Ran watched as the girl looked up directly at Ran, holding another doll, this one had short black hair and pale blue eyes. The doll's face had light freckles as well.

_The girl looks up at the camera, smiling happily her face shinning in delight. A knock is heard on the door, as a larger adult walks across the screen. The door is heard opening as the little girl turns to get a better view. The girl's eyes widen as a shrill scream is heard._

The screen turns black as the sound of bullets firing fill Ran's ears. Her golden eyes stay widened as she hears the loud sobs of the child and the soft pleas to stop. Tears threaten to spill out of Ran's eyes, and she wants to throw the headphones down. But Ran feels a connection towards the small girl and she feels she can't move.

_The video flashes back on, bright pink splatters cover the wall, the dark red couch and the floor. The girl's doll is the only thing left of the little girl, as a huge puddle of pink surrounds the doll. The camera glitches for a minute before pink words are seen on the window above the couch. __**The despair will never die, no matter how hard you cry and beg the despair won't stop. Even the smallest of hope can be shattered by just one drop of despair.**_

The video ended as Ran felt herself fall onto the floor. What significance did the video have to her, the poor girl from Ran's memory. Why was she in this video, what did she have to do with Ran herself? Ran waited for a few minutes before composing herself, she walked back outside her room. She noted the bright orange hair of Taro. He was banging on Emilee's door gently.

"Emilee! You have to come out, don't be scared of the video. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"NONONONONONO NO! YOUR ALL GOING TO GANG UP AND KILL ME! I KNOW IT! LEAVE ME ALONE YO-YOU BARBARIANS!" Ran winced at the harsh words Emilee yelled, she would have chuckled if Taro didn't look so depressed. His face was a sickly white, just as Maiko's was around an hour ago. His purple eyes gloomed over in a dark midnight purple color, and he himself looked desperate.

"What are you looking at?" Ran just stared at Taro, her eyes showing no sign of emotion. Taro scoffed, fixing the white headphones on his head.

"It figures YOU wouldn't feel anything, I bet you get off on everyone's sadness." Taro huffed out angrily, Ran felt something in her pang at the heartless words and tone Taro was speaking to her in.

"That's not it at all. I myself have witnessed someone dear to me get killed. The sad thing is that I have no memory of how she is." Taro glanced up at Ran, she was smiling halfheartedly and gave out a pained, obviously forced laugh.

"Yeah...me too." Taro and Ran stood in silence, both of them feeling comfort in the heavy sadness.

"They didn't just show my family getting murdered though. They showed someone who is already dead, die again." Ran looked at Taro in confusion.

"Someone who is already dead? What ever do you mean?"

Taro sighed, as he ran his fingers through his bright orange locks.

"Well there was this girl named Ayaka, and she was really pretty. She had the nicest brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen! But she sadly passed because of cancer, heart cancer to be exact." Ran stayed silent as Taro explained about Ayaka.

"Than when the video started I saw my mom, my sister and Tomodachi, my little cat. They went to answer the door, and bam I saw them...all dead, bleeding on the ground. Tomodachi's fur was stained pink and he was dead too. Than the video started to shake and glitch. So I thought it was over until, I saw Ayaka, she was sitting in a bed in the hospital. And she was smiling at me, she was alive and she called my name. She blew a kiss at me and I was so happy, than I saw a nurse walk in holding a gun and than Ayaka was gone too..." Taro, sniffled as Ran nodded, she raised her hand up and gently placed it on Taro's shoulder.

"I-I'm truly sorry Mr. Tateyama. I cannot express my true sorrow, but if it would make you feel better. Mines was of a little girl." Taro gazed up at Ran, his face scrunched together.

"Was she your little sister or-"

"I have no clue. As I said I have no memory of her, she was just playing when one of her parents went to answer the door. The-They killed her I believe, but they killed an innocent child. They even had the courage to write a message with the little girl's blood. Something about despair..." Taro nodded.

"Yeah same here, except it was written on Ayaka's bed sheets." Taro sighed sadly once again, smiling with a melancholy smile. Ran smiled gently as well, and was about to turn away when she felt a light poke on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about saying you were heartless, Kasumi-Chan. You are actually a lot nicer than I thought you would be." Taro held his hand out as Ran gently shook it.

"I accept your apology, I suppose. Consider yourself lucky, and let us never forget hope." Ran turned around as she heard the door to Emilee's room open.

"I-I'm sorry too. I didn't know that such terrible things had happened to y-you guys as well." Ran ignored Emilee, as she walked down the hallway. The only sound Ran's gentle footsteps, and the soft clank of something. Ran, found herself walking towards the soft clank. It was coming from the storage room, and Ran was frightened slightly, what if a murder was happening? No, it would be pointless. Ran walked towards the open door, and pulled it open. She noted the short dark hair, and the brown long sleeve trench coat.

"Mr. Miles? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry did I disturb you or something?" Miles turned around wearing orange circle goggles, and his face was covered in soot.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Ran questioned in curiosity, as she stepped closer to the genius. Miles never seemed to be phased by anything, in fact did he even see the DVD?

"Mr. Miles have you seen the DVD? You are acting oddly calm." Ran blurted out the question as Miles smiled shyly.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's fake. It's most likely just a hoax planned by Monokuma to make us turn to despair and kill each other." Ran stared, flabbergasted at the words spoke by the genius.

"A hoax? You think that the murdering of everyone's loved ones on film is a hoax?" Ran felt herself about to explode, but she managed to calm herself down. Miles laughed as he backed away from the psychopath.

"I'm with you still, Miss. Kasumi! I saw my brother get extirpated as well. But, I just can't believe that. I have faith he's fine, and whoever your loved one was, you should have faith in them too!" Miles smiled brightly at Ran, shaking slightly in fear.

"I suppose your right. But Mr. Miles I have a question for you." Ran eased herself, there was no way Miles could kill someone, he was innocent enough. He was different than Shiki's innocence though. Miles felt as though he would listen to everything you say, and that he wouldn't kill you when his back was turned. Miles gestured for her to continue as he fiddled with whatever he was working on behind him.

"You know about everyone correct?" Ran wanted to ask Miles about her, but that would just be rude.

"Yes, talent wise I do." Miles spoke back just as easy.

"W-what do you know about me?" Ran sat down on a box as Miles stopped and tapped his chin.

"Well I don't know much about you Kasumi-chan now that I think about it. Being a psychopath must mean that your information is locked up really tight in Hope's Peak Archives! Um maybe.. Sorry I can't help all that much." Miles rubbed his head timidly, his licorice black hair looking messier than before. Ran nodded as she stood back up.

"Thanks for trying to help either way, ."

"D-Don't mention it." Miles waved bye and continued working. Ran sighed and thought over her options. 'I could go see Felix, or head to the cafeteria. Maybe I should go back to my room to remove the DVD.' Ran thought over the options carefully, each one could influence her. Ran decided to head off to the cafeteria and eat something. Ran walked off , wondering what was going to happen, though she didn't linger on the thought for long as her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

There it wasn't to bad, the semi sensitive stuff? Any who, in the next chapter a murder might happen~ Might happen, and yeah I know the magic show sucked, but as stated above I can't write wonder. Other than that, I hoped you liked it! And i'll see you next time!


	9. The First Murder Of The Day

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but it was Halloween and yeah. So here we are with the story oh and I should put the warning up. **Warning: A dead corpse, that is described is seen, so if you are weak minded, please don't read this. Though this is Dangan Ronpa so you should be used to it. **Also sorry it's ridiculously shorter than the last chapter.

* * *

Ran walked to the large cafeteria, noting the silent room, the only people talking were Beatrice and Rem and they spoke in hushed, dire tones. Ran walked inside and headed up to the food line, she saw stacks of almost ever type of breakfast food available to man. Ran would have normally tried to taste the most odd one she could find, but she decided that she would just eat a piece of toast. Ran looked around for a familiar face, she saw Koyume and she decided that sitting with him would be the best choice.

"Hello Mr. Yasumoto, would you mind if I sat next to you?" Koyume gazed up at Ran, he huffed out a small 'I don't care' as he started tapping the table. His eyes were wide and he let out deep breaths. Ran sat down and quietly started munching on the toast. Koyume glanced at everyone around him as he started to shake. Ran looked up at Koyume, noticing his hectic patterns.

"You saw the video as well?" Koyume stopped panicking to look at the smaller of the two, she was still eating her toast and she didn't look scared at all. Koyume breathed deeply again, and he gave off a crooked smile.

"Yeah...But I won't say what I saw..." Ran huffed and turned away from Koyume, she did enjoy the Insomniac's company, and judging from his patterns something bad must have happened to his loved ones. If Koyume even had any, Ran highly doubted it. Ran heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps and saw Shiki and Shira. They were talking together and Shira appeared to look extreamly sick. Her pale skin a light shade of green.

"Maybe if you eat something your sickness will go away!" Shiki looked extreamly happy, Shira herself looking extremely depressed.

"Shiki-Kun, I would rather go back to my room." Shira looked hastily around at everyone's gloomy faces.

"And judging by everyone's faces something must have happened..." Ran grinned at Shira, who in turn let out a small cough. Shiki grinned and shook his head.

"They just saw the video that bear sent~ It was great puppet work if you ask me." Shiki gave another innocent grin as Ran saw Koyume stand up. He looked rather annoyed by Shiki's words and Ran saw he was about to walk over to the puppeteer and most likely yell at him.

"Now now Mr. Yasumoto, let's get you back to your room." Ran, feeling like the peace keeper of the group, pulled Koyume away from the small duo, his charcoal gray eyes glued to them.

"He thinks it is fake. I have to tell him, he can't be this dumb." Koyume let out a shrill whisper as Ran pulled his arm gently.

"Leave Mr. Kusanami be. It's better that we have some people be happy." Koyume stood still as Ran continuously tried to drag Koyume away from his spot. All of a sudden, Ran found herself on the ground as Koyume walked away from her. Ran pursed her lips, but she didn't try to go after him. Ran got up, flexing her arms to make sure they still worked as she smoothly walked out of the cafeteria. Not even casting a single glance at the others.

'What should I do now? I guess removing the video footage would help soothe my nerves...' Ran was debating with herself as she walked to her room and unlocked the door she saw the cursed TV still sitting neatly on her bedside table. Ran lifted it up with ease and carried it to the incinerator. She saw the small grate which lead to the burning warm fires, and she was about to toss it in and watch it burn when a familiar high pitched voice sounded.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Ran turned and saw the self proclaimed headmaster, Monokuma he looked at Ran with silted black eyes. Ran titled her head, her sunny eyes holding curiosity.

"I'm getting rid of the TV, and all the horrible stuff implanted in it~ Why?" Monokuma scoffed as he pointed at her.

"Ya know TV's cost money? Why would you burn it- never mind hand it here Blackie!" Monokuma quickly grabbed the TV and slammed the gate shut as Ran blinked innocently at the monochrome bear. Monokuma clicked a button and the small silver disc flew out. Oh yeah...their was a disk inside of it...Ran had completely forgotten.

Ran grinned at the small disc, handed to her by Monokuma, as he held up a clawed paw at her.

"Jezz I know you are a psycho and all, but use you mind Blackie!" Ran frowned at the almost hurtful words.

"Are you making fun of my talent? I happen to be very pleased with it." Monokuma started his line of laughter, as Ran stood up. She placed the small disk into her sweater pocket as Monokuma grinned maliciously at her.

"Is that really the case, Blackie? I saw you and Smartie talking, and you seemed just as confused over your talent as him~" Ran ignored the evidence as she walked back to her room, for a well needed rest. Ran closed the door, locking it with a loud snap she changed into her pajamas. Ran was about to settle down when a small knock was heard, she groaned and rolled over. Ran intended to have a good night's sleep and not deal with anything or anyone that would try and kill her.

"H-Hey Kasumi-chan. Are you, like awake?" Ran quickly got up and walked to the door. Maiko's eyes widened slightly at the frightening outfit her friend was wearing. The large white hat that covered her face, the long creepy white dress and the once yellow eyes now flooded in red flecks. Maiko was petrified to say the least. Ran was curious as to why ribbon dancer was just standing still, was she scared of Ran.

'As it should be.' Ran pulled Maiko's arm inside her room as she slammed the door, snapping Maiko out of her trance.

"Ah hey Kasumi-chan, did you um get a creepy video..." Ran nodded as she took off her beloved capirote.

"Yes, your point is?" Ran didn't mean to sound rude, but she was never good at side conversations, she always just got straight to the point. Maiko didn't seem to mind as she twiddled with her long honey brown locks.

"Well, um...your really smart and all. And I would usually ask Kataha, but um yeah. So for the video is it real?" Ran processed the main question: was that gruesome video real?

"Well it depends, most of the others say it is real, but a select few think it is fake. I am on the latter. Though it all depends on you, Miss. Kasayu." Maiko appeared calmed by Ran's statement as she smiled.

"Yeah..I was acting stupid, huh? That's me though! Well thank you Kasumi-Chan." Maiko leaned over and clasped onto Ran, in a hug. Ran stiffened as Maiko whispered thank you into her ear.

"N-no problem. Can you let me go now?" Maiko did as she smiled and waved good bye. Ran sighed and rubbed her arms, for such a small girl, Maiko's grip was extremely painful. Ran placed her capirote back on and headed to bed, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Ran only hoped that tomorrow would be a nice, peaceful day.

**Early Morning - Day 3 ****Beginning**

Ran awoke to a loud banging, she grumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but the loud banging continued. Ran roused out of her nice slumber and opened the door to see the blubbering mess of Emilee. Her amber eyes were red tinted as tears rolled down onto her cherish jacket.

"Y-you have to come quickly!" Suddenly, Emilee reached out and grabbed Ran's bruised arm, Ran hissed and tried to pull away, but Emilee's grip was tight. They rushed down the stairs and entered a small classroom. Ran was about to yell when she saw it.

Piles of blood, and turned over desks. Near the front, next to the white board was the corpse of Taro Tateyama, his head was clearly cracked, and a huge splatter of blood was on the white wall. He lay with shock evident in his violet eyes, Ran felt herself fall down as Emilee started crying as well.

"S-someone killed Taro!" Emilee started sobbing again, as she buried her head into her hands, Ran stood in horror at how brutal and bloody the death was. What had Taro ever done to deserve this?

"What is with all this loud n-" Ran turned and saw the distressed look on Beatrice's face. She fell to the ground and started to shake. Ran wasn't surprised and she was fighting to hold herself up, a loud beep was heard as the three girl's turned to the small speaker in the corner of the room.

**Ding Ding! Announcement Time, A body has been found!**

* * *

Oh~ Suspense! Yep someone did poor Taro in! I wonder who it was, who would want to kill such a nice guy? Well that is for me to know and everyone else to find out! So next update may happen later than usually, I have the next update for Noizumi Island planned as well. So leave a review, because I love each and everyone one of them, and with that see you next time!


	10. Bloody Paper Towels and Investigation

I'm alive! Yeah sorry I got major writer's block. Because you know, I had to do trial stuff and etc. Plus school has been kicking my butt., but I finally am able to update! And here it is, it is majorly rushed and I'm really sorry about that...

* * *

The announcement was made, and soon the once empty classroom was filled with students. Everyone seemed shocked, even Kataha's face shifted into one of uncertainty.

"All right! Whoever did this talk now?" Kataha pushed the words out of her mouth, glaring at everyone in the room, Ran was honestly confused. This was a murder, not like dropping a grocery bag in the middle of the street. Ran heard a small chuckle as she saw Felix, he looked just as depressed as the next person, but his happy laughs made everyone seem even more uncomfortable.

"I bet you did this you stupid commoner!" Kataha was quick to walk up to the teal haired boy, she looked positively steaming. Ran was about to go stand up to Felix's defense when a loud clap was heard. Everyone turned to see the deadly headmaster himself, he looked extremely happy, clapping to a smooth rhythm.

"Upupupupu~ Someone actually did it, boy am I proud! Good job." Ran felt her eyes turn red as she saw the bear casually stroll up to Taro's corpse.

"Wow! This is really mess, could have done a better job making this neater you know?" Monokuma started strolling around the corpse, inspecting the body with just as much curiousity as the students. Ran herself was usually brave, but the fact that someone she had talked with just a few hours ago was now dead on the floor, made her feel sick. Ran turned to look at everyone. Kataha was still yelling at Felix, Emilee was bawling her poor soul out, leaning against Teko and most of the others were glaring at Monokuma. Ran sighed, she had to talk to her giddy headmaster.

"Monokuma..." Ran started to speak, but a smaller voice sounded.

"What do we do now?" Ran saw Jay close the door behind him, his yellow green eyes churning in curiosity.

"Your late Mr. Yuri! What do you have to say for yourself?" Beatrice stood her ground, despite being significantly shorter than Jay.

"I got lost. Let's leave it at that." Jay pushed his way past Beatrice as he leaned against a desk, Monokuma stroked his chin in thought.

"Upupupu~ Cat Face is acting highly suspiscious huh?" Everyone processed Monokuma's words as they turned to look at Jay, come to think of it he was late for a lot of events.

"You think I would murder Mr. Tateyama? An interesting thought~" Jay flipped his chocolate brown hair, as everyone was surrounding him.

"Now, now everyone. Mr. Yuri is only messing with everyone. He didn't kill Mr. Tateyama." Rem flipped his paintbrush back into his mouth as everyone sighed deeply.

"Oi! Green eyes watch your direction next time!" Kataha shoved her elbow into Jay's side, elicting a small groan of pain. Ran smiled and giggled quietly, Jay certainly did deserve that. Rem in the meantime was staring at Monokuma, his jade green eyes tearing the monochromatic being apart.

"Mr. Monokuma...I see that the killer must be found by us?" Everyone stared in shock at Rem's words.

"Ding Ding! You are to smart for your own good Sherlock! I wouldn't let the murderer off da hook! That would be bad of me, and me being a bad Monokuma would make my mother weep." A soft daw was heard from Teko, while Ran knew that no mother would be proud of such a monster. Teko's long daw was cut short, by Monokuma's suddenly loud reply to his own question.

"If I had a mother! Anywho! We have the first part done, thanks Mr or Mrs. Murderer! Now onto the second part: Investigation!" Monokuma jumped in joy as he twirled around happily.

"What do you mean 'investigation'?" Nathan spoke up, his usually bright blue eyes holding a darker shadow. Ran almost felt bad, she was certain she saw Nathan and Taro hang out a couple of times.

"Investigation meaning we have to examine Taro's corpse correct?" Miles pushed his glasses up again, his face scrunched up slightly.

"Yep! Examine the body, the area surrounding the body and even the entire school for clues! They can be anywhere and everywhere and it's up to YOU kiddos to find them! You and these student hand books!" In a flash Ran found herself holding a black and white mobile device. When she opened it she saw a few tabs to the left including a map, something called the Monokuma Files, and Student Interactions...Whatever that one meant.

"Hey! Why didn't you give us this in the beginning, huh?" Maiko raised her voice, her cold forest green eyes glaring daggers at the small headmaster. Monokuma just laughed, shrugging it off.

"You all get 4 hours to investigate then go to the elevator and wait! Catch ya later bastards~" And with that Ran saw the evil bear dissapear into the floor. Everyone stood quietly waiting for the right person to help them through this.

"It appears Taro's necklace was the main object for his death." Ran turned to see Shira holding up the gold necklace.

"Certainly. And it is clearly obvious a fight happened." Rem placed his paintbrush behind his ear as he turned to look at Taro's lifeless body.

"I would suggest everyone start looking around the school. I request that Shira and Emilee stay here with me." Shira nodded as she continued her examination, Emilee appeared more hesitant.

"I would rather not..." Rem turned around his usually bright green eyes now holding a certain vibe. A vibe that made Ran shiver in slight fear.

"Very well than. You may as well be a coward, but wouldn't you rather figure out who Taro's killer is?" Emilee stood still, shocked by the calm tone Rem used for such harsh words. Rem stopped his cold stare as he continued investigating. Ran decided it best to leave before Rem turned towards her, Ran thought of some places to look.

'Perhaps his room would be a reliable source for clues?' Ran decided to go with her wishes as she climbed up the stairs to the self proclaimed 'Hotel Despair'. She turned to look for Taro's sprite down the long, dark hallways. She found it located between Kataha and Jay's room.

"Hm..Interesting." Ran decided to see if the door opened, she was pleasantly surprised to find it did. When she looked in she saw almost the exact same layout for her room, minus a few color changes and other objects scattered throughout the room. Ran closed the door behind her as she looked around, she saw the small TV resting Taro's bed.

Perhaps he was watching the DVD Monokuma gave them?

Ran quickly rushed up to the TV and was slightly disappointed to see it was turned off. Ran supposed this proved he wasn't forced out of his room. Perhaps he was invited prior? Ran explored the rest of Taro's room, but didn't find to much else. She then decided to question the two students who were neighbors of Taro's. Ran mentally thought on who to talk with first: Jay or Kataha. Ran didn't really want to talk with either of them, but for Taro's sake she would speak with Jay. Ran rushed off to find the Ultimate Studier but she was stopped by someone grabbing her. Ran was about to question when she heard a familar soft voice.

"Ran-Chan The Amazing Adina needs to show you something." Ran glared at Teko, who looked soaked.

"Why are you wet Miss. Adina?" Ran purred the question out, as Teko blinked.

"Is the Amazing Adina wet? Well it's probably from Emilee-Chan. Her tears are non-stop, they just keep going!" Ran smiled at Teko's words, and gestured her to continue.

"Oh yeah, come with The Amazing Adina." Ran was pulled very forcefully to the girl's bathroom. Ran was confused, but she kept her mouth shut. Teko was rambling to herself about something and Ran was getting annoyed slightly by the words.

"What is the reason for bringing me to the girl's bathroom?" Teko stopped dragging Ran to gesture to the sinks. Ran walked to the sinks and looked around.

"It looks fine Miss. Adina, what's the problem?" Teko sighed, her hands running through her bright red hair.

"Earlier this morning The Amazing Adina saw a bunch of bloody paper towels." Ran raised one eyebrow at the magician's words.

"Bloody...paper..towels?" Teko nodded then she gestured to the whole bathroom area.

"The Amazing Adina followed the trail and saw it lead straight to the girl's bathroom! Meaning..." Teko gestured Ran to put the pieces together. Ran thought for a bit, still not quiet getting the words.

"Ahh Ran-Chan! It means the culprit is a girl!" Ran almost laughed at the excuses, but she was cut off by Teko, who was waving her arms around like a mad man.

"Think about it Ran-chan...Taro was pretty strong so the only way to cause any physical harm to him would be to choke him! The Amazing Adina believes that one of the girl's did it, and The Amazing Adina needs your help to find her! what do you say?" Teko stopped her evidence, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Ran scrunched her face up in mild shock, Teko did bring up a good point, but she still missed a few points.

"Not all the girl's are weak, and are you certain that Mr. Miles would be able to physically beat up Taro?" Ran sat on the sink, watching Teko grab her facts back.

"The Amazing Adina sees what you mean, Miles-San wouldn't be able to beat Taro up. But he wouldn't be able to kill anyone in the Amazing Adina's opinion." Ran sighed and decided that maybe going along with Teko's plan wouldn't hurt. She slid off the sink and sighed.

"All right Miss. Adina. I'll follow your girl suspect plan." Teko grinned brightly as she jumped up and down happily, Ran lead Teko out of the bathroom. She was curious as to who the real killer was? And why Taro, he was one of the happy and kind people in the grim school.

"The Amazing Adina asks who The Amazing Adina and Ran-Chan should ask first?" Ran smiled, knowing full well who she would ask first.

"I beieve the most logical person whould be Miss. Zao." Teko blinked, her large brown eyes following Ran owlishly.

"Um..didn't Kataha-Chan beat you u-" Ran turned around sharply, her sunny eyes clouded with red flecks.

"No. She simply felt it nessacary to mock me. And this has nothing to do with hate, her room just happens to be next to Taro's. So she must have heard something." Teko oohed and nodded in agreement.

"The Amazing Adina apologizes. Let us find Kataha-Chan." Ran nodded trudging off slowly.

**Day 2- Afternoon 3 hours till Trial Time**

* * *

Done! I'll try and update Noizumi Island today as well, unless I have secret homework my teachers gave me that I forgot about... Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review if you don't mind! Next chapter will be the questioning of Kataha and the last of investigation! Till Next time~


	11. The Questioning

A miracle has happened! I have updated! So yeah, I updated on Thanksgiving...happy days!

* * *

Ran trudged down the stairs back to the classroom, she stood in front of the door waiting for Teko to finish whatever she was talking about.

"Did you get all of the Ran-Chan?" Ran nodded, though she had absolutely no idea what the fruity magician's plan was, but the less Ran questioned it the better. Ran opened the classroom door quietly, no one bothering to tear their eyes away from their investigation. Ran saw Emilee wiping her tears away, looking away from her best friend. Ran felt bad, Emilee was a delicate person, she couldn't handle stress and this must have been hurting her. Ran was brought away from her thoughts by a swift jab in the side.

"Hey Blackberry! You and Red head wanted to talk to me?" Ran nodded, rubbing her sore stomach. How on Earth did Teko manage to get Kataha to agree to the 'interrogation'? Kataha walked out the door, followed by Teko, who was looking at Ran with huge muddy brown eyes.

"Are you all right?" Ran nodded, flipping her dark locks behind her back. Teko gave a shaky grin and walked out after Kataha. Ransighed and glanced around the classroom for a last time before she gently shut the door.

"What do you dweebs want?" Kataha was tapping her foot impatiently, her honey colored eyes holding boredom. Teko seemed unfazed by her actions as she flipped her cape dramatically.

"Kataha-Chan, it has come to The Amazing Adina's attention that your room was located next to Taro-Sans'! Care to explain anything you might have heard?" Ran watched in slight shock at the tone Teko held, smooth and serious much like a real detective. So unlike her normally happy, carefree tone, Kataha on the one hand looked rather calm, she had her arms crossed casually as she leaned against the wall.

"What I heard was a big pile of nothing! I was sleeping, because people with actually talent need their well needed rest." Ran knew Kataha was directing this statement towards her, but she knew better than to take Kataha's words to heart.

"Now Miss. Zao, I don't think you understand, this isn't a game. this is actually murder and if you can help us. We might be able to bring the culprit to justice. Please Miss. Zao, give us something to lead us one." Ran blurted out the words hoping that they would hit Kataha somewhere and they appeared to have worked as Kataha's posture dropped slightly and her eyes darted back and forth. A long and heavy silence was heard as Teko and Ran were wondering what was going on.

"W-well since you forced it out of me. I'll give you this...I heard Taro talking with someone before he left his room. The voice was also very quiet and soft so yeah. Does that answer your questions?" Kataha instantly went back to her brutal tone as she stood tall and proud. Teko pulled out a small notebook, she brought it along for moments just like this, and started to jolt down the main points in Kataha's evidence.

"Thanks Kataha-Chan! With these words we know that the culprit is a girl!" Teko ohhed in suspense as showed Kataha the list of girl's names. Kataha glanced over it slowly, her eyes turning dark as she grabbed Teko's cape.

"Hey! Why is my name still on your stupid list? I told you all I know and you still think I could have done it?" Ran watched worriedly as Kataha started choking Teko, said magician laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Sorry Kataha-Chan. Forget to cross you out." Kataha stopped her violent assault just as quick as it started. She huffed and walked off, her white feather bouncing with each step she took. Ran leaned down to look at her shorter friend, Teko crossed Kataha's name off the list as she stood up.

"Wow The Amazing Adina forgot how strong Kataha-Chan was.. Any who here are the current suspects, based on Kataha-Chan's explanation!" Teko handed Ran the notebook as she read the page.

_Emilee-Chan_

_Ran-Chan- __Ran-Chan doesn't speak softly..._

_Teko-Chan-__It can't be me, I'm to loud!_

_Kataha Chan-__Says she was sleeping during the attack_

_Beatrice Chan_

_Shira Chan_

_Maiko-Chan_

Ran glanced up at Teko who was processing who it could be.

"You think I'm loud Miss. Adina?" Teko epped and shook her head. Ran chuckled darkly, tossing the notebook back at Teko. She didn't really care as long as Teko didn't see her as the culprit she would be fine.

"Um so The Amazing Adina was wondering who we should question next?" Ran thought cautiously over the main female suspects and why they would do it?

'I hardly doubt Emilee would do, unless she is secretly a killer. Beatrice was just as shocked as I was when we saw Taro so she most likely wasn't the suspect either. Maiko is pretty loud herself and she didn't seem to like Taro.. and then there was Shira... I believe she is the most suspicious!' Ran nodded with her suspect and she gestured Teko to follow her into the room.

"Perhaps we should see how the others are doing and what they know?" Teko nodded happily as she re entered the room Ran walking behind her. Just like the first time no one looked up away from their work, Teko instantly ran up to Beatrice, Maiko, Jay and Nathan, as they appeared to be examining the room for clues, but Ran decided she wasn't in the mode for chatting with people she had crossed off her list. Ran cautiously avoided stepping in pink cruor and found herself in the front of the room with Emilee, Shira and Rem. The only one who noticed Ran was Emilee and she gave a shy wave. Ran saw Rem gripping her arm tightly as if to prevent her from running away.

"What is Mr. Nekohozaru doing?" Ran watched him perk up slightly as he stopped examining the body.

"I am making sure Emilee-San doesn't escape. It is what Taro-san would have wanted after all." Rem gave a dark smirk as he continued to look at Taro's corpse. Ran blinked and stared at Emilee, she was squeaking and trying to pull her arm away. Ran knew better than to mess with Rem, especially due to the fact that she was sure that after she questioned what he was doing with Emilee, he tightened his grip considerably. ran grew tired of watching Emilee struggle as she latched on to Rem's arm. She pulled with all her might and she was happy to see that Rem let go of Emilee's arm. Emilee gave a small smile of happiness, but Rem looked angry.

"What on Earth are you doing RAN?" Rem shoved Ran off of him, his dark green eyes looking darker than ever before. Ran skidded across the floor, and she hissed in pain silently.

"I was saving Miss. Robertson from having her arm get broken. One must be delicate when in the presence of a lady, unlike you!" Ran stood up dusting her jeans and soft espresso brown sweater off. She glared at Rem and pointed her ringed finger at him.

"You should have just asked me to release her!" Rem pushed his anger down as he gave a koy smile.

"Though I suppose your right. I was being rather harsh on Emilee-San. My deepest regards." Rem bowed slightly, as Ran scoffed.

"I-It's fine really. Rem is right, Taro would want me to be braver t-then I am now." Emilee held her bruised arm in one hand as a fresh slew of tears fell from her eyes. Ran and Rem stood awkwardly nearby as Emilee started sobbing. Ran figured Rem would be bad at comforting, she didn't blame him though. Comforting people was hard, you had to always sweet talk and try to make things seem okay. Ran saw Rem ignore Emilee and walk right up to Shira who was watching the small fight with sharp amber eyes. Ran didn't bother listening to what they had to say as she walked up to Taro's corpse. This was the first time Ran was actually able to see the body and she soon realized why she didn't look at it earlier. Ran felt herself fall down onto the floor as she stared at Taro's eyes. They looked so lifeless now, the once shining amethyst purple eyes now a lifeless midnight.

"What have you figured out?" Ran directed the question to no one in particular.

"The murder weapon wasn't his necklace." Ran's bright eyes widened as she saw Shira lean down next to her. Shira ignored the reaction as she gently brought Taro down. Ran scrunched her eyes closed, despite his orange hair blocking most of the wound she could still see and smell the blood dripping from the wound.

"Taro's head was slammed onto that desk," at the word desk Shira pointed to the turned over one, Ran nodded her head, happy that they had some evidence.

"Miss. Adina and I have some evidence pointing to it being a female. Though we can't be positive who..." Ran whispered the words silently as everyone else continued their chatter. Shira gave a small smile, as she ran her hands through her auburn hair.

"It could very well be one of us. though your female theory is lacking. Have any other supports?" Ran was pleasantly shocked at the tone Shira had, she sounded generally interested and even kind.

"Well Miss. Adina tells me that she found a trail of blood leading to the girl's bathroom and that she also saw bloody paper towels. Also Miss. Kataha explained to us that she heard a soft voice ask Mr. Tateyama to leave with them." Ran didn't know why she was telling Shira out of all people, the person whose talent was a mystery to her and the others. But she felt safe with telling Shira all the information she knew. Shira in turn gave a small smile as she got back up, lightly pushing Taro back into place.

"We better head off huh?" Ran was confused at the talk, when she heard a small beep coming from her sweater pocket. Ran slipped her hand in and pulled out the Student Handbook. She opened it up swiftly as she saw bright red letters flash on the screen.

**Investigation Time Over! Report To The Elevator On The First Floor And Be Prepared For The Trial! Good Luck, Upupupupu~**

Ran quickly slammed it shut as she saw everyone that was once in the room, vanished. Ran quickly trudged out, giving one last look at Taro.

'Don't worry. We won't lose, we can't afford to lose.' Ran though to herself as she saw everyone gathered together, a thick silence in progress.

"Hey Ran-Chan~ Glad your holding up!" Ran heard the all to familiar whisper of Felix, as she scoffed.

"Of course I'm Ready Mr. Esperanza. I must avenge my fellow classmate, no matter what it takes." Ran saw Felix smile again as he grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Good luck then~" Ran blushed slightly at the contact, but shook it off when she heard a loud clank. Ran saw the rickety old elevator drop down and heard a small wail from Emilee, who was shaking furiously and clutching Nathan's arm. Everyone walked inside the rather, spacious elevator as they saw the doors close shut. Soon they saw the first floor vanish as darkness overcame the outside and in better words the elevator itself. They had light in the elevator, but the light was so dim Ran could hardly see her hand in front of her. Ran saw everyone backed away from one another, glancing nervously at the supposed culprits. Ran gulped herself as she thought over the evidence she had. She looked at everyone and she silently wished that Taro was here, and that he wasn't dead so they wouldn't have to be in this situation. Ran heard the loud clunk of the elevator as the doors opened to reveal a long dark hallway, Ran saw everyone stand still, just looking at the room at the end of the hall. Ran heard a deep sigh as Shira stomped out of the elevator, followed by Kataha and soon everyone else. Ran stood in the elevator for a bit longer, just wanting to meld into the elevator's floor so she wouldn't have to do this, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her. She saw the bright ocean blue eyes of Shiki as he pulled Ran along.

"Don't worry Ran-Chan. We can do this." Despite the comfort Shiki had, Ran felt herself drop even more in nervousness. What if she failed? What would happen to her and the others if they failed? What about the murderer? Ran wasn't able to answer due to the bright white light that filled the room, and blinded her. Ran closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to stay calm. This was for Taro, and everyone else she couldn't let them down, not like this. Ran opened her eyes, the yellow orbs shining in determination.

"I'm Ready Now." Ran said as Shiki grinned again.

"Let's go then!" And with that Ran and Shiki walked behind everyone else, Shiki's hand still clutching Ran's arm tightly.

* * *

In the next chapter, we shall have the trial! Assumptions shall fly everywhere and this was rather hard to end. Let's hope justice can prevail, which it most likely will! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
